Fairy Tail Darkness Rising
by TengokuKiba
Summary: Fairy Tail has come back from The Grand Magic Games victorious! They have reclaimed their position as the number one guild in Fiore. Peace is throughout the land as their celebrations can be heard throughout Mangolia. Everything is well, but a new evil approaches, threatening everyone in its path, and this time, Fairy Tail alone might not be able to stop it.


**Fairy Tail: Darkness Rising**

**Chapter 1**

The moon was bright over Magnolia. Fairy Tail was in full celebration over the victory at The Grand Magic Games. They were able to beat all the guilds, and reclaim their grand title as the strongest guild in Fiore. The guild was partying away, with spirits high.

"Heeyyy, Mirraaa, pass another round over herree!" Cana shouted drunkly

"On my way Cana" Mira said with a tray full of drinks

"Oi! Natsu! You still haven't beaten me in a fight yet!" Gray jeered

"Fight me right now Gray, I'm already fired up!" Natsu exclaimed with his fists burning with flames.

"Oh no you don't" Erza said as she punched Natsu and Gray in the head. "This is a celebration, not a place to fight each other.

"Says you Erza, you start fights just by looking at people," Happy smirked

"Watch your tongue cat," Erza said with a hot, furious glare.

"Aye sir."

Near the bar, Laxus watched with boredom as Makarov downed glass after glass full of beer.

"Hey, ojisan, watch how much you drink eh?"

"Ehhhh, Laxuss? Why not take a break. Let loose, have fun! Y'know, you can only win The Games so many times before it starts to become a habit," Makarov said with a little happy hiccup.

"Whatever," he said with a scoff.

Despite the guild partying, and having a good time, there was one person who was missing throughout the guild, and it took a while before anyone eventually noticed.

"Hey, Natsu, you haven't seen Lucy around have you? I must thank her for letting me borrow this wonderful book." Erza asked

"Mmmmm…nope I haven't seen her for the whole evening. Hey, Gray! Have you seen Lucy?"

"Nope, we came back from the stadium, and she said she had to go do something, and she just took off."

"We should go look for her," Erza said. "Just to make sure she's ok."

"Mmm, sure."

"We should check the places where she might be, like the bakery, and book store, just in case she's not home" Gray stated.

"I'll CHECK THE BAKERY!" Erza shouted, and she took off running.

Gray, Natsu, and Happy watched with astonishment as Erza ran off into the distance.

"Well, I guess I could go check the bookstore," Gray said as he reached to scratch his head. "Happy could fly around the town, and you, Natsu, could check her apartment. We'll all meet back at her place."

"Got it."

"Aye Sir!"

Natsu came to the door of Lucy's apartment. The lights inside were off.

"LUCCCCCYYYYY!" Natsu shrieked as he busted down Lucy's door.

The door hit the floor of the apartment with a low thud. The inside of her apartment was lit by the evening sun.

"Lucy? You home? Luucyy?"

Natsu walked around her apartment. The inside was neat and tidy, so it looked like there had been no break in. He walked around calling out her name, looking in every possible place she might be. He noticed that a staircase had been pulled down, which led to a different part of her apartment. He climbed it cautiously, knowing anything could be up there, all the while still calling her name out. The staircase had led to the attic, which held all of her stuff that she no longer used. The attic was covered in dust and dirt, which clearly, had not been cleaned in a long time.

"Lucy? Are you up here?"

No response. Suddenly, a platform with a ladder fell from the roof. It hit the attic floor with a bang. Dust and dirt flew up from the ground, flying everywhere. Natsu coughed and sputtered, until the dust came to a settle.

"Lucy? Are you up there?"

Not a single response. Natsu looked up the square hole in the ceiling. The moon shined through the hole, touching the attic floor, creating a soft, pale glow. Natsu climbed the ladder leading to the roof. Lucy was sitting on the roof, staring out into the lights of the city.

"Lucy!"

"Oh, Natsu!" Lucy said surprised. "What are you doing here?"

"Well, we noticed you weren't at the guild, and everybody has been looking for you," Natsu said as he took a seat beside Lucy. "Everything ok?"

"Oh yea, everything's fine" Lucy said with a weak smile. She tucked her head in between her legs, and gave out a small sigh. "Natsu, have you ever wondered who your real parents were?"

"Mmmm, well…no, but I had Igneel, and that's all the matters to me," he said with a smile

"Hah! Of course," Lucy grinned. She stared out into the town, the city lights giving off a bright, shining glow. "Hey Natsu, I think…I think I'm going to have to go for a little while."

Natsu looked at Lucy with astonishment.

"Where are you going, and why do you have to go?"

"I'll explain everything when I get back I promise, but I have to go and do this alone."

"Well, at let the guild know that you're gunna be leaving for a bit. When are you leaving?"

"That's the thing Natsu, I'm leaving tonight, and I was wondering, if you could let the guild know for me," Lucy said.

Natsu's expression saddened at the sudden news.

"Oh..well, I'll be sure to let them know."

Natsu looked away, trying to think of the proper words to say to Lucy, but he just couldn't find them. When he turned to face Lucy for the last time, her face was brimmed with tears.

"Lucy! What's wro—?

"Im sorry, Natsu."

"Sorry? Sorry for wha—?

Suddenly, the clear sky became dark in almost an instant, as black lightning fell from the heavens. Natsu looked around, bewildered as lightning struck the town, starting fires, and igniting houses. The ground shook, and the screams of the people could be heard from every direction. As Natsu turned to question Lucy, the lightning struck him, causing him to scream in pain, as thousands of volts coursed through his body. He collapsed to the ground, his vision fading. Natsu looked and saw Lucy over his body, tears falling down her face, her voice full of sorrow as she called out his name in vain.

Then, his world went black.

Chaos had erupted all over Mangolia. Rain was pouring constantly and was showing no sign of quitting. People ran for shelter, screaming in terror, and avoiding the fires and the lightning. Gray had just come out of the bookstore, and was startled to see that the city was a complete mess

"What the hell?"

He looked around and saw the terrors unfold all around him. People were yelling for their children, running for safety, and the fires raging and growing stronger with the non-stop pouring rain.

"I've gotta make sure Natsu, Happy, and Erza are ok."

Gray ran down the ruined streets, his pace starting to quicken with every horrified area he saw. He turned the corner, and saw Lucy's apartment slowly being enveloped by flames.

"NASTSU!"

He started running towards the house, hoping that Natsu, and if Lucy were there, and that they were okay. He pace quickened when he started getting closer to the apartment, when a sudden flash of black lightning struck the ground in front of him, startling him. Gray covered his eyes as the lightning in front of him rose from the ground, turning into lightning creatures. Gray uncovered his eyes as the monsters began to advance on him.

"Out of my way, I have no time for this! Ice Make...BEAM!"

Gray fired a giant ice beam from his hands, freezing the electrical monsters. He hurried past the frozen sculptures, hoping that everything was going to be ok inside. A sudden boom of thunder overhead made Gray look up, as dozens upon dozens more the electrical creatures came down and surrounded Gray. He prepared another Ice Make just as the creatures started their attack.

Erza was coming out of the bakery with 5 boxes full of strawberry cake, when she saw the people of Mangolia running for their lives, electric creatures behind them shooting out thunderbolts.

"What is going on here?"

One of the passing by monsters abruptly turned their attention towards her, and firing a lightning bolt at her, zapping one of her cakes. She looked in disbelief at the pile of black soot at the top of her boxes of cakes.

"My…my..my… cake.." She turned and looked at the monsters, which almost seemed like they were laughing at her loss. "You'll pay for this, with your lives!" her eyes flaming with anger.

Erza ever so gently dropped the cakes, and quickly reequipped her Lightning Empress Armor. She charged through the mob of lightning monsters, swiftly cutting them down one by one. The seemingly horrified expression on their faces was enough to comfort Erza, knowing that her cake had been revenged. Without warning, a giant hand came crashing down, almost crushing her. She hardly had enough time to get out of the way, receiving only a little scratch. She looked up in shock as a golem of some sort with yellow eyes looked down at her, preparing its next attack. Even though it was a huge creature, its movements were swift. It struck Erza, sending her crashing into a nearby house. The force of the blow was so strong that she was on her knees gasping for breath. The lightning golem started to move towards her, trapping her

Somewhere on a hilltop, Lucy watched as the destruction of Mangolia unfolded around in front of her. Her face was covered in tears, remembering Natsu's face before he lost consciousness, his body and face covered in burn marks. A low voice from behind her interrupted her thoughts.

"Welcome home. Daughter."

* * *

**Note: This is my first story ever on this site, so any kind of criticism/tips is appreciated. If people want me to continue this, let me know what you would like to see in this upcoming series. Possible pairings in future chapters! :D**

**-TengokuKiba**


End file.
